In An Ice Queen's Arms
by RayDayyx
Summary: She loved him...But he never gave her the time of day. NEW NAME!
1. Prologue

**Crueltyy **

**Prologue: The New Ice Age**

"She needs you, she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love was dying away."

**I** watched as the guys of my dreams walked by and didn't notice one bit of me. I looked around and saw all the kids giving me their sorrows. I was well mentioned at this school because of my parents. But not just that, I was nice to them and I was really and I mean _really _social-able.

I saw that he was walking to a girl but no ordinary girl. He was walking towards Gabriella Montez. Man, did I hate her. We were neck to neck in everything except for her social life and parents. She was a quiet girl and her parents were average. Her mother was a teacher in the local elementary as my mom was a fashion designer. Her dad was a professor in the University of James Adam - A school in the next state. As my dad was the owner of a chain of big line hotels and other businesses. But one problem - another thing that she and I were different about - she was spoiled and I wasn't.

Shocking isn't it? Well, my parents always thought of a good nature and not spoiling their kids. The things that I have are splurges or gifts from them. I didn't have a nanny. Me and Ryan were taught to respect and care for people. My mother stayed at home most of the time and only went off when she was needed or daddy needed her. My parents were faithful to each other and loved each other. That was how I learned to love. I learned love _him_.

Yeah, the love I have for him isn't puppy love or a crush. I actually love him and always have since for like…ever. He was the one who offered to play with me when I was five. He was the one who kissed my knee when I feel at the age of six. And in first grade he picked a flower for me. A hug in second. In third grade was the most special day of my life - he gave me a **kiss**. But in fourth it was all over. He ignored me during the summer. Which was hard since he lived next door.

But I never lost hope. Because in fifth I could've swore he smiled at me. I held onto the flower he gave to me in first. It was a yellow daisy. I keep it in my journal or diary. It's a old, thick, faint yellow daisy now. I use it as my bookmark, sometimes I play with it carefully. But it is my most prized possession.

I snapped back to reality as I watched what I had wanted for many years to come but the thing I wanted wasn't happening to me. It was happening to someone else. To Gabriella Montez. She was kissing Troy Bolton. I felt my heart break into two. It felt as if a thousand or more rocks had been dropped onto me. The feelings I had were the feelings that meant my world had just ended.

That was what I believed. I believed my whole entire soul had shut down. My entire world had just ended because of that kiss. I watched for a second as they pulled away before moving. I moved down the fall, not caring who I pushed who I made fall. But as I was about to run, a foot moved into my line of walking and I fell to the ground. My books falling from my arms. My body crashed to the ground. I felt fragile and broken my heart rate was beating fast and not because I was over-joyed. No - this time it was because of heartbreak.

I gathered my books as quickly as possible and stood up before dashing to the girl's bathroom. As soon as I got there, I dropped my books to the ground and looked myself in the mirror. I took a few bits of toilet paper and wiped my running mascara off my cheeks. My makeup was ruined. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a white tube bubble dress. The chest area was heart shaped and the bottom of the dress stopped at mid-thigh. My black leggings covered my legs and the black calf boots I wore - were also covering my legs. I took my boots off and slipped her leggings off of my legs showing off my smooth tanned and toned legs. I placed my boots back on and looked myself back in the mirror. I pouted. I had to fix one more thing. I shook the elastic that held my hair in a side ponytail out and let my blonde waves fall to my shoulders.

I touched my neck, knowing what was missing. Pulling my bag onto the sink, I searched for what I needed.

"Aha." I muttered, a smile creeping to my lips. Drawing out of my white D&G tote was a pure black and a few purples elements Dark Medallion necklace. It was perfect. I smirked as I placed it onto my neck.

Completely done. I modeled my look before placing the confident smirk I had worn earlier onto my face. I picked up my white D&G tote and my books before flaunting out of the restroom.

As I stepped out all the students turned. Mouths agape. I knew I was a freshman but wow, I never knew this many people would look. I walked with confidence. I didn't look at anyone not even dared to turn my head. Turning the corner to my next class. I knew I was never going to be the same. Everyone knew it.

This was a new side of me that had been awakened. The new **Ice Age** has begun.

**Review. **


	2. Chapter One

**Wrongg**

**Chapter One: The Name**

"She needs you, she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love was dying away."

**S**harpay strutted into her Sophomore classroom. Pushing each bystander in her way. Scowling as one tripped in front of her. She rolled her eyes as she walked over him and slid into her seat at the front. Her eyes fixed on her nails, which she filed as the class buzzed around her.

"Okay, everyone. Sit, sit, sit. Class has started and may I say, welcome to the Theatre." Their over-dramatic drama teacher, Mrs. Darbus, said as she entered the room. She bowed her head before grasping her hands together.

"Well, I would like to congratulate Ryan and Sharpay Evans for their extraordinary performance last night, and the last night of the play they had stared in." Sharpay smiled, as Ryan tipped his hat. Mrs. Darbus moved her hands gently to the side, "Well, like I said yesterday. 'Bravo! And Brava!' So as it is beginning to heat up and summer is coming soon, we are having our last musi_cal soon - _meaning today. Auditions are in free period. Be there or you're out." She smiled fakely before walking across the room and began rambling on and on about theatre life and things.

Sharpay yawned, covering her mouth slightly before laying it on the desk. She picked up her pencil - that she had laid there earlier - and twirled it between her fingers, bored as hell.

She hard a thump behind her. Turning her head, a slight frown upon her face. Ryan had slumped over his desk and was now snoozing. She shook him lightly, but he just snored louder. Sharpay scowled lowly as she took his hat and whacked him with it upside the head.

"What!?" He yelled as he sat upright abruptly. Sharpay tossed him his hat and scoffed before turning around in her seat.

"Mr. Evans? Are you OK? What an insensitive outburst. You ruined my lecture on 'The Phantom of The Opera'." Mrs. Darbus placed her hands on her hips as she scowled. Ryan shook his head, removing the sleep in his eyes. "Mr. Evans, do not shake your head. I am speaking to you."

Ryan smiled, "I am sorry, Mrs. Darbus. But excuse we for the outburst. I was just expressing how exciting the play was. Please go on." Mrs. Darbus nodded before continuing. Ryan hit Sharpay's shoulder, throwing her a glare as she looked over her shoulder slightly.

-

**S**harpay walked along the halls, her brother trailing behind her. As she walked through the halls, she passed the 'Golden Boy's" locker. She was about to turn again when a group of new freshman walked in front of her. Because of her slowness, Sharpay snarled and all the freshman turned towards her, confusion written on their faces.

"Yes?" One of them asked. Sharpay smiled fakely as she contained herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you might have not noticed but I'm here and alive. So can you…" She dropped the smile and scowled. "MOVE!" The freshman looked down and scrambled, tripping over each other. Sharpay rolled her eyes. She held onto her black Prada school tote and walked around them, obviously they haven't heard of her.

"God…" She muttered under her breath as she walked along the halls and into the auditorium. Ryan frowned slightly at the kids but followed his sister none-of-the-less.

-

Sharpay bowed as she finished her song that she had performed for some college scouts. Gathering her school tote and purse, she waved at the three scouts and left the room. She stared into the hall, each person was staring right at her. She rolled her eyes and walked down the parted halls. Her ears picking at the sound of names being called out to her.

"_It's her."_

"_Yeah, the Ice Bitch."_

"_Ice Queen."_

"_Bitch."_

She exhaled slowly, fighting the tears that were wanting to leave her eyes. Holding her bags tighter, her lips smoothed into a thin line.

She felt a bump, then a crash and a small 'Ow' was heard. She looked down upon her. She stopped herself from kneeling down and trying to help the person. The person raised their eyes at her. She had brown eyes, like hers. Blonde hair like hers. A pale yet pure complexion…like hers. "I'm sorry." The girl scrambled towards her feet.

Sharpay breathed slowly before harshly pushing the girl out of her way. "I'm sorry." Was heard from Sharpay but no one could hear except for herself and the girl. The girl nodded.

Troy stopped talking as he saw a girl being pushed to the ground. "Hey!" He caught the girl before she fell again. "Sharpay!"

Sharpay turned around her eyes set on the girl, forgiveness set in the girl's eyes. Sharpay nodded before looking straight at Troy.

"What?" Her voice with a hint of annoyance.

"Why'd you do that? She said sorry, you didn't have to push her. Your own flesh and blood." Troy helped the girl up then looked straight at Sharpay. She rolled her eyes and gave him the finger.

"Yeah, like I care about what I do. Oh boo-hoo. So I pushed her, she didn't break a thing. She'll get over it, she always does. Not my problem." Sharpay nodded, "Is that all?" Troy shook his head. Sharpay whirled around and started walking away.

"You know what? You really are a bitch, Sharpay. I guess that's why everyone calls you the Ice Queen." He called after her. And after that Sharpay ran. She ran away. Away from that name.

--

Lexington Evans - as known as Lexi - walked into her gray-stoned 3-story mansion, searching for her sister. Sharpay wasn't in the car with her when Jenkins came to pick them up. Only her and Ryan. Ryan questioned Lexi nonstop in the car, he questioned Jenkins too. And they both were annoyed.

"Lexi? Do you see her? Is she home?" Ryan's voice rang through her head as he came closer. Lexi groaned and looked around. Sharpay's bag wasn't there, her sweater wasn't there and no way was Sharpay here.

"Um…sorry, Ry. She's not here."

Ryan groaned, grazing his hand through his blonde hair. His hat laying on the antique European couch. "Then where can she be?"

Lexi shrugged and took out her sidekick, scrolling for Sharpay's number before placing the phone to her ear.

Ring one…

Ring two…

Ring three…

Ring--

"_Hello_?"

"Sharpay! Oh My God!!" Lexi signaled to Ryan that she got hold of Sharpay. Ryan jumped for joy. He grabbed the phone and started talking.

"Sharpay!"

"_Yes, Ry?_"

"Holy shit, where on mother earth are you?"

"_Chill, Ryan. I'm here at school. Where the fuck are you guys?" _

"Shar, we left school ten minutes ago. You were supposed to meet Jenkins at 3:30. It's now, 3:48. Why are you so late?"

"_Wow, thanks for waiting for me. I had to get something from Ms. Darbus before she retired tomorrow. So, now I am walking towards the house. Be there in like half an hour." _

"Shar, you can't we live on a hill, and it won't take you half an hour to get here. I'm getting Jenkins to get you. Sharpay? Sharpay! Shar!?" He looked at the phone, she had hung up. He groaned, now how was he going to let Jenkins pick her up now?

--

Sharpay sat in her room, her hair wet from the shower she just took. Her mother and father had come in to say that they were going to a charity event and wouldn't be home until midnight. Ryan had come to say he was going to sleep and Lexi had stayed and was now sitting beside her relaying today's events.

Sharpay sighed, "I know I've been bitchy in the past but I didn't know they came up with a nickname for me." Lexi put a hand on her sister's arm.

"Pay-pay, it's not your fault. I know you're trying to conceal your emotions but…maybe you can just not be too rough." Sharpay nodded and looked at her little sister.

"I'm sorry for pushing you." Sharpay said, wrapping an arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"It's okay. Like you said today, 'She'll get over it, she always does.' I am over it, so don't think about any apologies I know you don't mean to push me. Also, remember, I didn't break a thing, and if I did. I'm a fighter. Just like my big sis."

Sharpay chuckled and hugged her sister tight. "Thanks."

"Remember, don't mention it." Lexi got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Sweet dreams, Pay-pay."

"Ditto, Lexi." Lexi giggled and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Sharpay pulled the duvet over her legs and up to her chin. Twisting the knob of her lamp to off. She looked around as darkness drifted into her vision. She laid down her head, closed her eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Review. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Unlove Youu**

**Chapter Two: 2 Years Later**

"She needs you, she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love was dying away."

Here she was, the Ice Queen - 2 years later. Still the same shattered and lost doll she was in freshman year. It was the first day of school today, the first day of her senior year. The last year of hell.

Sharpay slipped through the corridor as quietly as possible. It was still early and only a few people were her. She walked down the aisle as slowly as possible, savoring the atmosphere of the large auditorium. She walked up the steps of the stage and crossed it towards the big black piano in the center.

The soft, light spotlight illustrated a peaceful environment for a song. She smiled softly as she traced her fingers on the keys - softly sliding onto the seat of the piano. Her fingers crossing each key, pressing each one making soft beautiful sound. 7 years of piano sure paid off.

Her lips made a thin line as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, opening them a moment later ready to begin.

She began the piano solo before taking a deep breath, "I fell in a perfect way…never had a choice to make. Crashed into your tidal wave, I didn't even struggle." Her head bobbed slightly, eyes partially closed. "Sailed right through your atmosphere. Closed my eyes and landed here. Didn't see the trouble… and I didn't care.""I can't unlove you, can't do that. No matter how I try, I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me, too. I can do almost anything I have to."

She sighed, "But, this one thing I cannot change. I almost kind of like the pain…wear your tattoo like a stain. It will take forever to fade away." She breathed in deeply for the chorus.

"I can't unlove you, can't do that. No matter how I try, I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me, too. I can do almost anything I have to." Sharpay opened her eyes, soon tearing up but not giving up. Her voice rising as the song got heavier. She started the song and she was going to end it."But, I can't unlove you, can't do that. I'll never get through that. Why would I want to?" She sighed, her voice getting softer. "There's always time for other dreams, why must we erase these things?" She breathed in deeply for the last time, "I can't unlove you, can't do that. No matter how I try. I'll never turn my back on someone who loved me, too."

Her eyes blinded her sight causing her to close them, salty transparent liquid soon descended from her eyes. Her voice becoming softer and softer by the second. "I can do almost anything I have to…but I can't unlove you."

The keys clattered as she sobbed into her hands, her cries were soft but heart-breaking. She sat up and vigorously wiped the tears away, she looked around making sure no one was there.

Gathering her things, she fixed herself up and walked down the steps and up the aisle. She looked back to the stage at the spotlight, the big piano and the wet drops she had left. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply trying to compose herself from breaking down. She had bottled everything up in the last 4 years. And now they were unveiling.

She shook her head, '**No, don't think like that."** she thought, mentally smacking herself. She sighed, tightened her grip on her bags and walked out to the hall which was soon filling with students. The person behind the red curtain going unnoticed by Sharpay.

"My God," The person whispered into the darkness as they exited the auditorium.

* * *

2 years later, and Troy Bolton still ruled the school and with his lovely lady beside him, Ms. Gabriella Montez. The freaky, genius girl that was still unworthy for him in the student body's eyes. She was too nice, too smart, too everything…too perfect like a robot with hair and skin and a heart.

The 'Golden Boy', himself, walked into the now full halls with chattering kids, each saying hellos, giving hugs, and talking crap about anything they set eyes on. But his eyes were set on a certain brunette girl at her locker. He smiled as he made his way over.

Placing his hands over her eyes- he whispered, "Guess who?"

"Troy?" She said as she turned.

"Correct, Madame. And your prize is…" He leaned in closer. "My lips." She smiled and leaned up and captured his lips with hers.

They pulled away as someone scoffed, "Wow, didn't know little miss perfect could handle so much PDA." The voice said. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's the Ice Queen. Everyone bow down or die from frost bite," Sharpay scowled at the comment and Gabriella cowered behind Troy. After all these years she was still scared of Sharpay even if she was the 'Golden Boy's' girlfriend and probably fiancée in the future. Gabriella smiled at the thought.

"Really immature Bolton. Never knew you could be one for jokes." Sharpay flipped her hair and continued down the hall to her locker.

She reached her locker. Fingering the gold star that was hung on the center of the pink locker door. She sighed inwardly, this wasn't her. She opened the door, watching happy faces move in and out of the mirror that hung on the door. Placing her school tote on the hanger, she felt someone stand next to her.

"I heard you." Sharpay's ears pricked. '**What?**' she thought. Sharpay turned, "What did you say?"

"I heard you. And I thought you were fantastic." Sharpay looked at the person, it was Ms. Beaufort. "I was thinking of making a musi_cal _from that song. You held so much emotion. It was amazing, it was breath-taking. I loved it. Dear, and I would like to make you the lead. No auditions…I'm handing it to you. All we need to is to make the script and storyline, get auditions and songs. Fill the actors and actresses in and we've got a show." Sharpay smiled.

She stuttered, "I-I-I don't know what to say, Ms. Beaufort." Sharpay said as a few students passed.

Ms. Beaufort nodded and smiled, bowing her head she waved her hand softly. "I'll see you in homeroom, my dear." And with that she left.

Sharpay smiled, that was nice. She guess it was time to unveil her feelings and this musical was going to do that.

* * *

Troy kissed Gabriella goodbye as he headed for Drama class, he was sure he was going to be late so he started jogging, faster and faster.

He slightly cursed, '**Why does the drama classroom have to be at the other end of the school?**' he thought.

In a flash he took a mighty step backwards as he felt a person bump into him, landing on the ground.

"Ouch." He heard, looking down. He saw a head full of blonde tresses then sparkling hazelnut brown eyes, and soon it was clear who it was.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." She said as she stood up and dusted her dress.

Her eyes Lifted and widened as she set eyes on Troy. He stuttered, his eyes wide too-in shock. "D-did y-you, am I hearing this correctly, just… say… sorry? The Ice Queen apolo-"

Sharpay scowled, "I thought you were someone else, I would say sorry to everyone else but you." She held her nose up in the air and strutted off to Ms. Beaufort's classroom.

As for Troy, he stood there in the middle of the hall - stunned. Stunned that Sharpay had said 'sorry.' Stunned that Sharpay looked weak. Stunned that Sharpay wasn't the Ice Queen.

**Review. **


	4. Chapter Three

**No Effing Wayy**

**Chapter Three: New Musicale**

"She needs you, she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love was dying away."

Ms. Beaufort wrote her name right across the blackboard, writing two lines under her name before turning to the class. Half the boys drooling at the _hot_ new teacher. Lucky they didn't know Ms. Beaufort was Mrs. Darbus's niece and both shared the intense love of the theatre.

She turned, and smiled at the class before picking up the list of students. She scanned down the whole list, saying out all the names before setting down the paper once again. All the students stared at her, a thought clicking into their minds.

Did this lady have a connection with Darbus?

Ms. Beaufort moved around her desk and waved her arms out. "Welcome to the art of Theatre!"

"As to say, we will be having musi_cale _soon. The spring musi_cale_. It will be called '**SPOTLIGHT**' and with the help of Miss Sharpay Evans. Who is the lead, this will be the best musi_cale_ in the history of East High. Sign up are in the quad area and auditions will be this Thursday, in two days. Single auditions only." ms. Beaufort smiled before picking up a book of _quotes _and started reading them out loud as the class buzzed on with whispers of the new musical and of _Sharpay Evans._

**Its shot I know, so sorry. But I had no other ideas to put at the end.**


	5. Chapter Four

**make up your mindd**

**Chapter Four: Judgment of Your Want **

"She needs you, she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love was dying away."

Sharpay smirked her way down the hall, her black vinyl jeans showed off her lean legs as she sauntered down to her newly painted purple locker. The color of the season. The gold star right in the middle. She spun the combination of her locker and popped it open. She fluffed her curly blonde hair and adjusted her striped gray fedora. Her gold hoop earrings twinkling as the sun of the school's window shown right at her. A faded white tank and oxford gold buttoned vest completed her look as her silver wedged heels glinted in awe. She smirked her pouty pink lips and closed her locker. Her white box clutch held tightly in her hand. It was Thursday, the day of the auditions.

The day of **judgment**. And her judgment was harsh.

* * *

Troy strolled along the hallways, hand in hand with the perky-annoying- brunette next to him. "So, Troy. You auditioning?"

He dazed, staring straight ahead at the blonde.

_Snap_

He looked the brunette next to him, "Uh…what?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She faced him, "Are you auditioning for the musical?"

He ruffled his hand through his hair, trying to breath evenly as the blonde turned to stare at him with interest. "I'm kind of not sure about that right now."

Gabriella shot him a pained look, "What? Even if Sharpay is already cast with a good role, it doesn't mean you can't try out. I mean, if I try out...I could beat Sharpay out of her spot and like, we could be the two leads like last year!"

Troy nodded, taking his eyes off the blonde for just a second. Gabriella smiled bright, her short black curly hair framing her face. Her big brown eyes, becoming ditzy and widely annoying. He shook his head, wondering why he ever fell for her.

His eyes looked at the spot where Sharpay was standing at. She was gone. He pushed Gabriella out of the way, gently. Searching…

He turned his head, looking around the halls. She was gone…

_Dammit_

He looked back at a confused Gabriella, pecking her cheek before leaving in the direction to the theatre.


	6. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIM: Uhuh, yes. I have two black ears on my head and live at Disneyland. I DO NOT OWN HSM 1,2&3. SORRY, I ONLY WRITE THIS STUFF.

* * *

  
**

**Winn Itt**

**Chapter Five: Are You Ready? **

"She needs you, she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love is dying away."

Ms. Beaufort cleared her throat. "Attention. Attention." The students kept talking. She groaned before, "Quiet!" Everyone fell silent. "Thank you. Let's start. I know we all have some things to do after this. Okay," She sat down next to Sharpay. Her eyes scanning the audition sheet. "Mr. Troy Bolton."

Troy got up and started towards the stage as did Sharpay. "I will be auditioning for Markwell Pruitt."

"Okay then, Mr. Bolton please listen to Ms. Evans and try to hold the same key as her."

He nodded as Sharpay pointed towards Frank, the piano man. She handed him a sheet of music as the song began an instrumental before actually beginning.

"Start any time you please." Ms. Beaufort commented, impatient.

"I was captured the moment we met. Carried away with every word you said. It's a mystery how you got to me, I fell in the spell of your charms. With your siren's smile you caught me off guard…"

"Just one glance took away my breath. Then you drew me in with your tenderness You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured. You knocked me out and you locked me up, stole my heart like a thief at love. Keep me here in your happy ever after. I'm captured." He sang sweetly, holding the mike steadily.

"Oh, I'm captured." Sharpay harmonized.

"I'm captured." Troy sang.

"By the way just in case you care. I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere. I took a dive in your deep dark eyes and I'm never coming up for air. No-- I lost myself in this bond that we share." She sang, hitting the right high notes.

They sang the chorus together. "One sweet kiss took away my breath, then you drew me in with your tenderness."

"You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured." He sang as Sharpay echoed.

"You knocked me out and you locked me up, stole my heart like a thief at love. Hold me tight in your happy ever after."

"Now you've got the best of me." She sang circling him.

He watched her, his eyes making him turn to watch her spin and smile. "No one else could hold the key."

"I'm captured." He smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I'm captured." They sang, so close together.

"Just one touch took away my breath. When you drew me in I could not resist. You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured. You knocked me out and you locked me up, stole my heart like a thief at love. Keep me here in your happy ever after. I'm captured. I'm captured. I'm captured. I'm captured. " They finished and laughed. Ms. Beaufort applauded.

"Seems like we know who has the part as Markwell Pruitt. Troy Bolton please come get your script and Ms. Evans stay for the next auditioner. " Sharpay nodded as Troy jumped off the stage and got his script, taking a seat near Ms. Beaufort to watch the rest of the auditions.

"OK, next up is Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella jumped up and skipped to the stage. She smiled her sugary smile to her teacher before speaking. "I will be auditioning for the part of Jacqui Perry."

Sharpay chuckled as most of the drama students gasped. Ms. Beaufort coughed up her water before clearing her throat. "Um, I'm sorry Ms. Montez but that part is currently unavailable."

Gabriella interrupted, "Oh, I know. I just thought--"

Ms. Beaufort stood up. "Just thought what? That I would cast you above Ms. Evans, Ms. Montez. I am sorry but I cannot do that. I know my _aunt _cast you last year but I have heard your voice but I am sorry but this part is clearly not going to mend well with your voice. How about a chance with Cher Laughtlin? Hm?"

Gabriella stared, wide-eyed before closing her eyes and breathing. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Well, OK? I guess I could--"

"Fabulous, now hurry up. I have an appointment with someone at 4.30 so please.." Gabriella nodded and looked at the piece Sharpay had handed her. She nodded as Sharpay brought some music players telling them the beats and handing out the sheets of music.

"I bust the windows out ya car and no it didn't mend my broken heart." Sharpay played with her hair, popping her collar. "I'll probably always have these ugly scars. But right now I don't care about that part."

"I bust the windows out ya car, after I saw you laying next to her. I didn't wanna but I took my turn. I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn." Gabriella sang, high at first. Her pitch kind of uneven with the R&B song.

Gabriella took the next part improving, trying as hard as she could. But it a knee-high a-line skirt and a cardigan didn't help as much. She looked towards Sharpay who was waiting for her cue. "I must admit it helped a little bit. To think of how you'd feel when you saw it. I didn't know that I had that much strength. But I'm glad you see what happens when-"

"You see can't just play with peoples feelings, tell them you love them and don't mean it. You'll probably say that it was juvenile. But I think that I deserve to smile." The two sang together with the chorus coming up. Each voice rising high than the other.

"I bust the windows out ya car. You know I did it cause I left my mark. Wrote my initials with the crowbar. And then I drove off into the dark."

"I bust the windows out ya car. You should feel lucky that that's all I did. After five whole years of this bull-" Sharpay chuckled as Gabriella struggled when she say the word. She took over and sang the rest. "Gave you all of me and you played with it."

"Oooh, ahh…" Gabriella sang the harmony while Sharpay sang higher and above her.

"I must admit it helped a little bit. To think of how you'd feel when you saw it. I didn't know that I had that much strength. But I'm glad you see what happens when-" Sharpay pointed right at Troy and waved her finger. Her eyes dead serious.

"You see can't just play with peoples feelings, tell them you love them and don't mean it. You'll probably say that it was juvenile. But I think that I deserve to smile."

"But it don't comfort to my broken heart. You could never feel how I felt that day. Until it happens baby you don't know pain." Sharpay flipped her hair as Gabriella sang with her. _Hmm, this girl is pretty good. Improving, _Sharpay thought.

"Oooh, Yeah, I did it. You should know it."

"I ain't sorry." Sharpay had soul in her voice and Ms. Beaufort was characteristically taking notes.

"I ain't sorry."

"You deserved it." Sharpay watched as Gabriella kept echoing her words. It wasn't helping the performance so much. She already had it in her way. Gabriella just stood there, reading her script. Trying to possibly catch up.

"You deserved it."

"After what you did to me." Sharpay stared at Troy. A confused Troy. Sharpay had been looking at him this whole time. Singing to _him_ actually. He did hurt her. _In a way._

"After what you did."

"You deserved it ."

"You deserved it." Gabriella echoed.

"I ain't sorry." Sharpay sang raising one arm up in the air, her voice high and mighty.

"I ain't sorry." Gabriella echoed once more.

"No, no, oh.."

"I ain't sorry." Gabriella said, standing limply beside a highly pumped Sharpay.

"You broke my heart. So I broke ya car. You caused me pain," Sharpay sang, standing straight in the middle giving the song a beat.

"You caused me pain." Gabriella echoed.

"So I did the same." Sharpay overpowered her with her voice, honestly she won.

"Even though all that you did to me was much worse. I had to do something to make you hurt, yeah. Oh, but why am I still cryin'? Why am I the one whose still cryin'?"

"Oh, oh, you really hurt me baby. You really, you really hurt me baby."

Gabriella sang, "Hey, hey, hey."

"Hey, hey, hey." Sharpay sang.

"I bust the windows out ya car." They both sang the last part. Staring each other down. Sharpay smirked and backed off. While Gabriella blinked and stepped back as she turned to see what happened.

"Thank you, dears. And Ms. Montez, I hope now you know why I cannot cast you as the part of Jacqui Perry."

Gabriella nodded. "I understand." She turned to Sharpay and smiled, holding her hand out. Sharpay took it, smiled and shook the brunette's hand. "Break a leg, Sharpay. Good luck."

Sharpay nodded, curious. "Yeah, good luck playing the mean girl." She joked.

Gabriella giggled and got off the stage. She got her script and sat next to a very _shocked_ Troy.

The auditions went on, everyone left and Ms. Beaufort and Sharpay discussed all the cast members that were chosen.

**REVIEW. TY.E.**


	7. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIM: Uhuh, yes. I have two black ears on my head and live at Disneyland. I DO NOT OWN HSM 1,2&3. SORRY, I ONLY WRITE THIS STUFF. SONGS I DO NOT OWN: vulnerable-Vanessa Hudgens, Decode-Paramore, or Watch This Space-Britannia High. I am sorry that I mixed the two songs together, I had to because it fit really well and better mixed because I loved it as a duet for the story. I'm SORRY. NO FLAMES PLEAS_EE_.  


* * *

  
**

**Act Itt 'Til You Get Itt**

**Chapter Six: Stand Correctly, Head High and Sing**

"She needs you, she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love is dying away."

"OK, starting once again. Please, Mr. Bolton try not to get mixed up. One…two, a three-"

Sharpay cradled the mike in her right hand. "When I think about you and me, I get a little weak in the knees. I feel the flutter of a butterfly; sometimes I can hardly breathe. So baby…"

"Hold me now. I can't tell if I am lost or found…"

"And I don't know how to let you in or let you go. I'm so vulnerable, hold me now. Please baby don't let me go…"

"I know for sure that you're the cure. Coming down with a case of 'I love you more'. I don't want to be vulnerable…" Sharpay sang, her eyes closing. Troy's eyes following her as she walked to the edge of the stage. The light crew following her with the spotlight.

"How can I decide what's right. When you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your losing fight, all the time." Troy circled her. Her head was down and she was facing to the left. He faced her, lifted her chin. "Not gonna ever own what's mine. When you're always taking sides? But you won't take away my pride. No, not this time. Not this time."

"But how did we get here? When I used to know you so well. But how did we get here? Well, I think I know." He shook his head in faux sadness before walking straight up to her and staring her down.

"So vulnerable…" He stage whispered, searching her eyes.

She looked away at a whim, walking away. The mike held steadily in her hands, "When it comes to this book of us, I think it's time now to turn the page. But I don't want to say I love you first; but my heart it can hardly wait. So baby…"

"Hold me now, I can't tell if I am lost or found." She wrapped her arms around herself softly. "And I don't know how to let you in or let you go. I'm so vulnerable…"

"Hold me now …" Troy sang.

"Please baby don't let me down…" Sharpay looked to him.

"The truth is hiding in your eyes and it's hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see what you are, if you're the one at all. Well, I will figure this one out. On my own…" He sang. Stalking her as she turned and pushed her back to him.

" 'Cause I've been living in a dream and I don't want to wake up. I know for sure that you're the cure, coming down with a case of 'I love you more'. I don't want to be vulnerable," Sharpay sang. She and Troy staring once again.

"I don't want to see you hurt. Don't you worry, baby girl. Take my hand, understand I'm afraid to tell you the very worst that you want to hear me say…" Troy sang.

"When you say it here tonight. Will you mean it for life? Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me? So I won't be vulnerable…"

"Hold me now, I can't tell if I am lost or found." Her eyes trembling with vulnerability that Troy saw.

The impact of the song was this one line that Troy sang softly. "I'm screaming, 'I love you so.' "

"And I don't know how to let you in or let you go. I'm so vulnerable…"

"My thoughts you can't decode…" They sang together in sweet harmony. The pianist, guitarist played in the background.

"Hold me now …" The two sang, hitting the right notes.

"Please baby don't let me down…" Sharpay sang, her head lying on Troy's chest.

Troy gently pulled her to eyes level. "Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves." His mouth moving to the words, his eyes motioning the emotions.

" 'Cause I've been living in a dream and I don't want to wake up. I know for sure that you're the cure, coming down with a case of 'I love you more'. I don't want to be vulnerable," Sharpay sang her last line, sighing softly at the end.

Troy finished his part, cradling her hand and staring at her straight. "There is something I see in you. So vulnerable, it might kill me. I don't want it to be true."

The song ended softly before the two heard a round of applause and loud sobs.

"Wonderful. This is going to be just wonderful. The play. Oh, good god. The best one in my first year at East High. Good Lord." Ms. Beaufort expressed, tears streaming down her face. Her smile big and happy. She fanned her self to keep from passing out.

Gabriella clapped softly and happily but on the inside jealousy was boiling up, sadness was seeking into her heart but betrayal was partially written on her face.

Ms. Beaufort called a fifteen minute break before rehearsal began again. Sharpay smoothed down her pink terry-cloth short-shorts as she jumped down the stage, her ballet-like feet hitting the floor soundlessly. Her white tank was the only bright thing in the room except for the light that was shining onto her. Everyone had worn dark colors or like grays for a reason to not dirty them. Her French bangs itching her eyelids. Her side pony bouncing as she walked to capture her Fiji water bottle. Her knee-high socks peeking out from her white Journey sneakers.

Gabriella popped up to her clad in red and black capris and tank sweats set. "Hey Sharpay,"

Sharpay looked up, rolled her eyes, and turned. "Yes?"

"Can you help me with this note for the song we have to sing next?" Gabriella asked, shoving the paper into Sharpay's face.

"Whatever." Sharpay mumbled as she moved the paper away from her face. "Which one?"

The brunette pointed to an easy note. Sharpay nodded and looked to Gabriella. "You have to support your sound or it'll sound dull and unprofessional."

Gabriella nodded eagerly.

"OK, let's hear it. Ready, one, two, three- "

The break ended soon enough. Gabriella fixed the note she kept missing with the help of Sharpay and the two soon were on stage ready to rehearse and dance out the song they had to do.

Ms. Beaufort directed the stage crew to fix the disposable walls in between Sharpay and Gabriella. Sharpay's white. Gabriella's black.

Ms. Beaufort asked the fill-in orchestra to start as Sharpay got ready, clutching her script in her hand.

"Oh woah, oh…There is no shortcut to a dream but I am not afraid. I'll take it all the way." Sharpay walked closer to the edge of the platform. "I'm gonna give more than it takes. Work harder than the rest. 'Till I'm the very best…" Sharpay sang. Gabriella got ready. She was playing the mean girl so she had to work harder to make her voice sound stronger, and extremely not sweet. Sharpay threw her script offstage, no longer needing it.

The brunette saw what the blonde had done and copied, suddenly feeling strong and independent.

Gabriella sang, moving her hands up and done following what Ms. Beaufort was doing at the dance rehearsals. "Oh, you think you got it all figured out." She pretended to pop her collar. "You think you're so damn cool, what's that all about but I got mine just watch this space, yeah. You just wait. Hold up the mirror you should see yourself. You think you're so much better than everybody else but I got time just watch this space, yeah. You just wait…"

Sharpay took a step off the platform of the disposable wall-room structure. "There's something deep inside my heart, burns with a thousand fires. So relentless my desire…you see your future shines so bright; beyond the finish line. I'm gonna make it mine." Sharpay placed her hand on her heart, her eyes closing for a mili-second.

"Oh, you think you got it all figured out. You think your so damn special, what's that all about. But I got mine yeah watch this space and you just wait. Hold up the mirror you should see yourself. You think that you won't stumble like everybody else. But I got time just watch this space, yeah. You just wait." Gabriella took a step off the platform of the structure also. The stage crew carefully circled it into the back, unseen.

Sharpay and Gabriella faced each other. "You bring your best," Sharpay sang. One hand shooting up.

"I'll be one step ahead." Gabriella took a step in front of her, so the crowd couldn't see her. She looked over her shoulder at Sharpay.

Sharpay maneuvered her way around her. "No tears will fall…" Sharpay sang to the crowd.

"You'll be falling instead," Gabriella pulled Sharpay arm, so the blonde was facing her.

"Oh, you just wait." The two sang powerfully, high and mighty.

"I'm not afraid!" Sharpay took a step in front of Gabriella.

"And I'm not backing down!" Gabriella moved, so she was standing next to Sharpay.

Sharpay sang the last solo line for herself. "The show of your life,"

Gabriella and Sharpay stared at each other, their mouths moving with their voices. "Is what's coming around…"

Both their arms moving up as their voices strained to a long high note. "Oh, you just wait!" Their voices almost screaming musically. Really high, the two different sounds mixing into one great power until the song ended with a bang. Their arms fell as the bang ended.

One clap was heard. And that was from the very _shocked_ Troy Bolton. Even Ms. Beaufort was astounded by the sound and emotion the girls showed. Soon; everybody followed in the applause.

Gabriella turned and stared at the crowd before smiling sweetly and curtsying. Sharpay smirked, and blew a few kisses; causing a few guys to sigh and slump in their seats.

Sharpay stomped her foot for a leave as she left the stage towards Ms. Beaufort who was clearly flustered.

"My; oh, my. Miss Evans you have proven me wrong." Sharpay frowned, not knowing what the teacher was exactly implying. "You were much, much, much better than I expected!" She smiled, patting Sharpay's arm in triumph.

Gabriella soon popped up next to Sharpay; smiling her annoying smile. "How 'bout me; Miss Beaufort?"

Miss Beaufort coughed, and tried to smile sweetly, "Well, you were a tad bit pitchy but overall you proved yourself to be able to handle singing."

Gabriella smiled and moved away towards Troy who caught her in his arms, unsteadily. "How was I Troy?"

"Uhm, you were perfect. Just perfect." His eyes diverting towards Sharpay who was talking to one of her new Sharpettes, Lulu.

"Troy? Hello-ooo, Troy!" She squealed, trying to capture his attention.

"Hm, oh. Sorry. Can you just give me a minute." The question proposed as a statement; and without a answer he left towards Sharpay.

Sharpay laughed and waved goodbye to Lulu. "M'kay, meet at my house. 5 sharp; bring Jess, and the girls. We have to plan prom; 'member?"

Lulu giggled and nodded, "OK, oh; and do you want us to bring the nonfat, no-foam soy lattes?"

Sharpay nodded, "Sweetner?"

"Organic."

"Perfect. Toodles." Lulu nodded and waved goodbye; departing from her leader's presence.

Sharpay turned and bumped face to face with Troy. "Ugh, watch it!" She looked up and her eyes softened for a split second in Troy's eyes then hardened the next.

"Sharpay! Hey; when do I have to come over to rehearse lines?" Sharpay looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"We have to rehearse our lines?"

Sharpay fluttered her eyes for a few blinking seconds, "Um, how 'bout today? 5? The girls will be there; you wouldn't mind would you?"

Troy smiled, "No, I wouldn't mind at all. Not at all."

**TBC**

I had to redo it. Sorry for any inconvenience.

**REVIEW. TY. E**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: When You Act, You Mean It Soulfully Not Passionately **

"_She needs you, she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love is dying away."_

Sharpay fanned her face with her hand, silently awaiting the arrival of her Sharpettes while Troy just stared on at her as she paced the bamboo-darkened wood floor of her room.

"Dammit! Where are they?! Lulu has my soy latte." She dramatically took a seat next to Troy on the light crème settee. Their big bundled script on the dark brown coffee table.

"They're late. So what? The least we could do is rehearse while they aren't here." Troy suggested. Sharpay sat up and stared at him; rolling her eyes in the process.

"Ryan is with them, I need my number one supporter. And since Lex isn't here; I have no supporters to help me when I stumble." Sharpay slapped her hand over her mouth.

She shot dagger to Troy through her eyes. "You didn't hear that." She said pointing a finger at him.

He chuckled as he looked down at the script in his hand. "Wow. The mighty Drama Queen actually misses some notes. She actually messes up and isn't perfect at all."

Sharpay turned her head, "I never said I was perfect."

"You never said, but everything at school is a clear description of perfect from the eyes of our peers."

Sharpay looked at him, "Well, sometimes…someone on the outside isn't what they are on the inside." She said quietly.

"What?" Troy asked, his eyes turning to her. Bewilderment stated right in them.

"Nothing, let's rehearse."

"No, Sharpay. Tell me, c'mon. I'll be a supporter." He said, smiling goofily. Sharpay smiled a little but then caught what she was doing and stopped.

"Whatever, just forget it.." She threw her hands up in the air in surrender. "We'll rehearse."

Troy frowned then smiled small, finding out he had won the conversation.

Sharpay nodded as she slipped one leg under herself and held the script to her face. "Which scene?"

"How about scene 5?"

Sharpay flipped a few pages before scanning down the page. "M'kay, sure."

Troy cleared his throat and started. "Hello there, Ms. Perry."

Sharpay stands up and turns. "Markwell? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm here, looking for you."

Sharpay blushes and speaks again. "Really? What could've possibly led you here then? Last thing I remember, I told no one I was here."

Troy shrugs as he stands also. "Maybe it was your voice that was entrancing me, the voice that was heard through out the school this fellow afternoon."

Sharpay gasps. "Oh no, you really heard it?"

Troy nods.

Sharpay laughs, "What an embarrassment."

Troy steps closer to her, "Not entirely, you have a beautiful voice."

Sharpay looks up, "Thank you."

Troy smiles, as he gets closer. "No, it is I who should be thankful."

He leans down, Sharpay turns. "Oh-kay, seriously now. What is the reason you are here? Because, quite frankly, your talking is more like you are trying to ask me out."

She turns and smirks.

He smiles and spreads his arms out. "You took the words out of my mouth."

Sharpay shook her head. "I'm sorry, but my answer is no. Maybe another time."

Troy shakes his head. "I see you don't know me do you, Ms. Perry. I never take no for an answer."

Sharpay nods and walks to him. "Well, for one, you just did. And two, I have a name instead of 'Ms. Perry'. It's Jacqui."

"Really then. So, how 'bout it _Jacqui_? Will you go out with me?" He leans down even more now, his mind in a haze.

"No." She smirks and walks away.

Sharpay turns and sits on her bed. "End scene 5."

"Good job." Troy says as he sits next to her.

"Thanks, you too." She says, flipping through the pages of the script. "What scene now?"

Troy stared at her, his mind contemplating on asking her about what she said or if he should go on and rehearse. His heart won over his mind.

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked up. "Hm?"

"What did you mean when you said…"

Sharpay looked away; _Dammit, why did I have to open my big mouth._Sharpay thought.

"I don't remember what I said." She lied smoothly.

Troy looked at her, searching her eyes. "You're lying, you do know liars go to hell; right?"

"I'm already in hell." She whispered.

Troy's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

_Fuck, there I go again. Opening my big mouth._

Sharpay looked away as she stood up. "Just leave it alone, Troy. It's actually none of your business."

Troy stood up and caught onto Sharpay's arm. "Actually, Sharpay. It kind of is now. Since you kind of told me."

Sharpay turned, "You know what Troy, maybe it is your business. Since it was your fault I'm like this. Your entire fault!"

Sharpay fumed then simmered down, realizing what she said. "You have to go. You have to leave, now."

"Sharpay."

"Leave."

"No, Sharpay. You need to explain."

Sharpay looked at him. "Actually, Troy. No I don't you should figure it out yourself. The explanation is right in front of you. You're just too much of a blind bastard to see it."

Sharpay pushed him out of her room and slammed the door in his face. "You know the way out." She called through the door.

And then Troy thought he heard the distant sound of a sob.

* * *

Troy walked along his street, circling the driveway towards his front door. His eyes feasting on the warm aroma of cookies. But his mood was too confused to indulge in the sweet goodness of food.

He walked along towards the family room, analyzing the pictures across the walls. Smiling as he grazed towards the pictures of him and Gabriella.

He stopped towards the one where he and Gabriella had their first kiss. It was in school, freshman year. Troy smiled at the thought. Then, his smiled faltered. His forehead crease as he looked closer to the picture.

Sharpay was in the background, how could he not see it. There she was; her eyes were deep with sadness. Troy rubbed his eyes, certainly he was hallucinating. But as he blinked back, she was still there. Blended into the background.

He looked over at the pictures from his grade school.

His eyes crossed towards a picture when he was about the age of 5. He was playing in a sandbox. A sweet blonde girl was across from him, her face hidden by her hair. He smiled as his eyes feasted to another picture that featured the blonde.

It was him and the blonde, she was smiling and he was shyly handing her a flower. How he couldn't recall this memory was a mystery to him.

Then it dawned him as he looked across at the last picture on the wall. He was softly pecking the girl on the lips. Her blonde hair was far from her face, showing the beautiful brown eyes, open in shock.

Troy's fingers grasped the frame and his eyes softened.

"Sharpay."

**TBC**

1. Ohmyy, what a nice chapter? I guess, I didn't really try too much on this chapter. So sorry for that but who knows maybe the next will be better.

2. Check blog for updates.

3. Things have been so hectic I haven't been able to get onto the computer until today. Where I finally was able to type out a few chapters for most of the stories. I'm kind of happy 'bout that but well, things aren't really going very good for me and Joey. Sorry, if I'm like venting right now but that's what I _really_ need to do. We've been having lots of fights lately. It's like he gets all defensive for nothing. I think he's hiding something, but I'm not really accusing him or anything it just, hurts; ya'know? I just don't want to get hurt the way my old boyfriend hurt me: by the phone. Bastard…

Anyways, I hope y'all loved the chapter even if I didn't put enough in it. Sorry 'bout that.

**Review.**

Elliejoyceejo.

**DISCLAIM: **no copyright flames, this is only for the pleasure of writing and the spread of knowledge and also i do not own a pair of black ears to be able to own this cast and franchise. PEACE!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Plan "RECONNECT" Activated**

"_She needs you, she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love is dying away."_

"**Okay**, tell me again. Why is it that we had to take the town car to school, and not have Ryan drive me and you drive yourself?" Lexi asked, her eyes fluttering open and closed at the sight of the bright sun that started to loom to her side of the car.

Sharpay looked across the car at her sister, their 8 seater town car- custom made for the Evans family, 6 seats in the back that faced each other, two seats in from, the driver's and the passenger's- seemed to get smaller as she narrowed her eyes. Ryan looked back and forth from his sisters, ready to interrupt any argument that was surfacing.

His eyes saw how Sharpay stilled then sighed, calming down.

She looked down. "I just want to get there early, you know? To practice my lines and stuff."

Ryan rolled his eyes as Lexi shot up, straightening her back. They both fully well knew Sharpay Evans never said '_and stuff_', it was just against everything she went for. She was headstrong and always knew what she was doing. So when she uttered those words, her brother and sister would know that something was up.

"Shar…"

"..Pay," Brother and sister looked at each other before looking at Sharpay.

"What's wrong?" They both uttered in unison.

Sharpay looked up at them and grimaced, and before all of them knew it they were all laughing.

"Am I that obvious?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan and Lexi nodded. "Sharpay, what happened yesterday? By the time we got home; Troy wasn't there and you were asleep."

Sharpay looked down. "A mistake that never should've happened."

Lexi's eyes widened, "You guys kissed!"

Sharpay's eyes shot up and a snarl ripped threw her throat, with grit teeth she answered. "No. We did not."

The car jolted to a stop and the driver came round and pulled open the right double-doored side of the car. "Mister and Misses Evans."

Sharpay, Lexi and Ryan nodded as they scooted out of the car. "Frankie, please take the rest of the day off and send Kyle after school. And tell him to bring the limo." Sharpay ordered.

Frankie nodded and bowed as he closed both doors and turned to his employers. "Yes, Miss Eva-Sharpay. 3:45 sharp?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No, I won't be spending any time after school make it 3."

Frankie nodded before bowing once again and leaving the three young adults to attend school.

"Wait," Ryan turned to Frankie.

"Yes, Mister. Ryan?"

"Can you bring my car and park it so I can bring Lex and I home in case Sharpay changes her mind." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Frankie nodded, tipping his hat in amusement. "Sure thing, Mister. Ryan."

Lexi sidled up to Sharpay's side, one hand out to carry Sharpay's new glinting black Marc by Marc Jacobs Lil Riz studded bag. Sharpay turned to her, her eyes narrowing at her little sister; waiting for her answer.

"Ten." Sharpay smiled then nodded retrieving her bag before strutting off, Ryan right next to her. His new fedora hanging off the side of his head. "Bye Lex."

Lexi registered a hand movement then walked away towards the Freshman corridors.

Sharpay stood straight out at the bottom of the stairs that led to the start of the school corridors. She adjusted her nice and glossy high pony and watched as her leopard face Leora t-shirt- by Stella McCartney- flowed against her skinny frame. She wiggled her feet into her red Christian Louboutin pumps and double checked her golden ankle zipped black skinny jeans.

"Perfect."

Ryan nudged his sister, his annoyance clearly shown on his face. "Hurry, good God; you're taking forever to check yourself. Why didn't you do it at home?"

Sharpay shrugged, "Too many things on my mind. So sue me."

Ryan chuckled, "A lot of people are early today, are you sure you don't want to go back home."

"Positive."

She took one step onto the stairs and suddenly everything fell quiet as Ryan stepped behind her. Waiting for her to take a few more steps ahead.

Sharpay smirked as she finally stepped onto the top of the staircase.

Everything stopped. Everyone stared. Sharpay slipped through the parted hallway, watching as everyone stopped. Girls pushed their boyfriends; annoyed at their guy-like minds, guys slid down walls- attempting to see up Sharpay's flowy blouse.

She was about a few feet away from her locker until she was pulled back and pushed into a locker.

"What the-" She looked up and rolled her eyes. "-oh, it's you. I should've known."

Troy let her go, one of his hands going up to scratch the back of his head. "How are you?"

Sharpay crossed her arms, hitching up her purse onto her shoulder. "I'm fine. And you? You're okay! Great. Are we done?" Sharpay said as she scowled at what he was wearing.

Troy looked down too. A white long-sleeved button up that obtained red stripes all over it and ugly black non-form-fitting jeans.

"Ugh." She placed a hand onto her temple and looked away from the fashion disaster.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Gabriella made me wear it."

Sharpay rolled her eyes before pushing him out of her way and towards her locker.

"Sharpay. C'mon." Sharpay opened her locker, and just as she did Emma, Jackie, and Lea came.

"Hi Sharpay!" The three chorused.

"Hey girls," Sharpay turned and stretched out her hand.

"Nonfat, no-foam soy latte with organic sweetner. Just in time for homeroom." Lea said placing the pink rhinestoned cup into her hand.

"Yeah, and sorry 'bout not coming over yesterday. Ryan said that you needed to work on your lines _alone_." Jackie chimed in.

Sharpay's eyes narrowed. "Ryan?" Her teeth showed, grit and scary-like.

Emma looked down. "Uhm- y-eah; Sharpay we have to go. You know, homeroom and such."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned to look at her reflection. "Hm, fine. But oh wells. I guess I'll text you the plan for today."

Jackie shook her head, "Uh-no. Left my cell at home."

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, "Not to worry, Lea and I have our cells."

Sharpay smiled, then grimly whispered, "Fabulous."

Jackie, Emma and Lea nodded. "So, we'll just see you at lunch. Bye Sharpay!" Lea retrieved the half empty cup then the three scurried away. Shooting glances at their leader as they spotted Troy walk up to her.

Sharpay turned and almost screamed. She slammed her locker closed and quickly walked towards Ms. Beaufort's room. Everyone slamming themselves into a locker as she walked passed.

Sharpay marched into the class and seated into one of the desks at the back, right after her entrance Troy came in. He spotted her and quickly went up to sit next to her. Ms. Beaufort came into the room and started the class.

"Go away." She said with grit teeth.

Troy laughed and shook his head. "No, c'mon Sharpay. I was what-ten when I supposedly 'ignored' you. I want to rebuild our friendship. Please? Let me help you."

Sharpay flipped her hair and looked at him, a devilish smirk upon her lips. "What if I'm already broken? Hm, nothing can 'help' me, Troy. Can't you just get that into your skull?"

Troy leaned onto his desk. "No." Sharpay's eyes softened but the glassiness was still there.

"You sure are headstrong, Bolton. But that can't faze through me. You're going to have to work harder." The bell rang for the end of homeroom and Sharpay got up, circled her desk; patted Troy twice on the head and left. Her blonde hair swinging back and forth as she took one glance at the brunette boy.

--

Ms. Beaufort sat down on her director's chair next to Kelsi Neilson. The two watched as Troy got ready to do the 'woo'-ing scene. The scene where Troy tells Sharpay that she should be free to be who she wants to be and to not be afraid.

Ms. Beaufort clapped twice, "Proceed."

"Maybe you're just scared that someone wants to be with you." Troy mesmerized from the script.

Sharpay scoffed, "And care to explain _why_ would that scare me, Markwell?"

"Because you want to be with me too." He said breathlessly.

Sharpay stared at him, shocked just like she was suppose to be. But he had said it and she knew with **actual** emotion.

Ms. Beaufort; "Perfecto! I love it, now let's rehearse the song that accompanies this part before we go onto scene twenty-eight; act nine." Ms. Beaufort nodded as Sharpay and Troy took their 'song' spots around the stage.

Sharpay looked Troy up and down before she started walking, "You changed your clothes, why?"

Troy shrugged, "Just didn't feel right in them." Sharpay smiled and bit the inside of her cheek.

Sharpay looked at Troy, as if cuing him to start. "Sometimes, feels like everyone wants something from me. You don't understand I can only be one person each day. I got game, got fame. Got everything in this world I need. And the girl- I don't know her name because I've only met her in my dreams. But I'm gonna find her. She's just that girl, the one that's dancing through my mind. She just that girl- the girl I've been trying to find. She's just that girl- her style is crazy, she's a dime. It's also like I can see her. She's just that girl." His eyes goes wide as Sharpay enters the stage, and mouths 'that's her!'

He walks towards her, takes her hand and kisses it. "Something happens when you groove. Earth beneath you starts to move. You're so bad, I'm looking at you. You're that girl." Sharpay giggles and twirls, strutting as Troy walks beside her doing a little moon-walk slash dance as he sings. "Crazy how you work that frame. I believe you can change my games. What's your secrets. What's your name."

"You're the lead, you're the star. When you move- you're off the charts. You've already won my heart. You're the lead, you're a star. You don't have to play the part, you can be just who you are." He opens his arms and smiles. " 'Cause you're just that girl. The one that's dancing through my mind. She just that girl- the girl I've been trying to find. She's just that girl- her style is crazy, she's a dime. It's also like I can see her. She's just that girl. You know you're just that girl. You know you're just that girl. You know she's just that girl." He sang as the pop beat faded and the last remains of a sweet melody ended.

"I want to give you the world. You're just that girl." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Ms. Beaufort clapped and smiled. "Great, just great. Now onto scene twenty-eight; act nine. Remember this is the _last_ scene. We need emotion. **Emotion**." She emphasized the word again just in case they didn't hear.

Sharpay took her spot as Troy mimed walking down the street. "Markwell.."

Troy looked to her. He smiled awkwardly, he let one hand stuff itself into a pocket while the other scratched at the back of his head. "Hey.."

She looked down.

"So, how you been?"

"Good. And yourself?"

Troy looked at her, "Good too. Uh- can I ask you something?" Troy motioned to the bench that was placed at the center of the stage.

Sharpay smiled and took a seat next to Troy. "Go for it."

Troy looked away, thinking for a second to find the words of his next lines. "What happens if the person you're supposed to be with never appears or she does, and you're too distracted to notice?"

Sharpay showed that she was thinking _really_ hard but in the end she said her line. "You learn to pay attention."

Troy nodded before sighing and looking at her. "The truth is that I gave my heart away a long time ago. My whole heart and I never really got it back."

"What are you saying?" Sharpay looked at him, confused. She placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to stare at her real hard- like he was trying to give her a telepathic message through his mind to hers.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I promise that I won't go anywhere. And I won't laugh. Pinky promise." She lifted her pinky watching as he copied her motion and entwined his pinky with hers.

He nodded and faced her, taking her hand. "Jacqui, I love you. I've always loved you, ever since I was _trying_ to ask you out." He chuckled as if 'remembering' that scene- which was the scene they had awkwardly rehearsed yesterday.

Sharpay looked at him, took her hand away and just stared. "What?" Her mouth went dry.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have said anything." He looked away and bent his head. Sharpay stared at him, at the audience then back at Troy like she was supposed to.

"Markwell…" Troy looked up at her, Sharpay was smiling.

She leaned closer, and Troy took his cue- his thoughts were smiling. They met in the middle in a sweet kiss. Sharpay placed her hand onto his cheek- deepening it as Ms. Beaufort had suggested they do.

And after that rehearsed kiss, Sharpay pulled away. "I love you too."

Ms. Beaufort smiled, "And end scene."

Sharpay stood straight up and walked off the stage to retrieve her Evian water. Troy just watched her go, smiling. _Score._

Gabriella watched this little exchange and was fuming. She got onto the stage, walking straight up to Troy.

"Troy, what was that?" She stood before him, her hands on her hips- her usually nice eyes flared with anger.

"Chill, Gabby. It was in our scene- it's not like I _can't_ **not **kiss her. Ms. Beaufort would kill me if I didn't do it."

Gabriella stared at him as he arose from his seat. "You know, you shouldn't get jealous over these silly things. It makes you seem clingy."

With that he left the stage to go stand next to Sharpay who looked over at him before walking away- her hair hitting his face rejecting-ly.

--

The last bell rang and everyone was already out of their seats and out the door- happy that it was the end of the school day. Troy, himself, was particularly happy too. He walked to the front of the school where the skaters were already boarding their boards and gliding down the rails towards home, where the nerds were gathering their bikes, where Sharapy's posse was getting into their own separate vehicles and all the other seniors getting into their own cars whilst the freshman and sophomores piled into buses or stood around waiting for their own parents to pick them up.

He saw Frankie, the Evanses' driver at the middle of the circular pickup/loading area. Walking up to the man, Troy smiled and waved. Frankie- knowing Troy from when Sharpay was little, smiled and waved back. "Mister Troy, how are you?"

"Good, good. I just came to deliver a message from Sharpay."

Frankie laughed, "Oh, did she change her mind about not staying after school. Ryan told me about that this morning. She is such a silly girl, you know?" He shook his head turning to go to the driver's seat and drive back to the estate. "I'll just come back at 3:45 then."

"Wait- she said that I'll just drive her home. I mean- it saves gas for you, and I appears you might have something else to do anyways." Troy persuaded, adding a smile just for good measure.

Frankie stroked his chin, a hint of a goatee was forming. "There is that football game tonight. Fine, as long as Miss Sharpay said you are the one that is going to drive her home."

Troy nodded, "Of course, why would I lie to you?" He smiled again, shrugging.

"You're right." Frankie said as he got into the car's driver's seat. "I'll see you, Mister Troy. Have a nice day." Frankie waved before starting the car and driving away.

Troy smiled and did a little victory dance, Plan "Reconnect" was in action. He quickly ran back up and into the school in search of Sharpay- his mouth smiling all the way.

**REVIEW** .


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Plan "RECONNET" Part Two**

"_She needs you; she's broken…no-she's already fallen. As you pretend to love, you don't even blink to see that your true love is dying away._"

Finding Sharpay wasn't as hard as he had thought. Actually, the first place he looked was where he first found her.

_Her locker_,

Troy slowly walked up to her, tapping her shoulder. Sharpay looked into her mirror and there she saw Troy's reflection including that crooked grin of his. Why was it so irresistible?

"Troy.." She turned and stared at him. "What are you doing here? Not stalking me right because you do know I can press charges for that."

Troy stepped back and scratched his head. Sharpay found that he only did this on the occasion of when he was nervous or it was really awkward. But the question was: What was he _nervous_ about?

"Troy, I'm waiting for an answer."

He looked to her. "Do you need a ride home?" He spit it out- he deserved a pat on the back.

Yeah, right.

Sharpay stared at him before laughing. Wiping a dramatically fake tear away from her eye, she straightened up and looked at him. "You're not serious?"

He smiled cockishly. "Why? Scared?"

Sharpay countered, "No. But isn't giving rides to girls against your morals as a boyfriend."

"Gabriella isn't here…" He smiled.

"You know the way I think. Okay, lets go. Let me just call Frankie to-"

"Already taken care of."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, gathering her bags before closing her locker door. "I really don't want to know how or _why_ you did something like that."

They walked at the same pace as Troy looked over at her as if the answer was that obvious. "You said to try harder- I'm trying. I'm trying to be that friend I haven't been for years."

Sharpay giggled, "Took you long enough then. This has been overdue for seven years."

Troy's eyes widened- saying the number out loud made it seem even longer and made him even more guiltier. "Wow, I'm sorry. I really was a jerk for letting it go on that long. I should've known."

"Yeah, you should of." Not even correcting him. Sharpay looked over at him and smiled. "But I'm glad you're finally trying."

They stepped outside of the school and headed for the black Ferrari parked at the back of the parking lot. "Sorry it's so far. I came late today."

"Figures." Troy unlocked the car and Sharpay slid into the front seat, her bags being laid at her feet. Troy got into the car and started the engine.

--

"So, we have a lot of things to catch up upon." Troy broke the calm silence that was starting to form from when they left the school to the first stoplight they came across.

Sharpay nodded. Then she thought of the first question of what she was going to ask. She turned in her seat towards Troy- well the best she could in the small space. "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue." He answered, looking at her for a split minute before turning back to the road. "Yours?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, giggling. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What? Pink, really?" Sharpay nodded.

"Hey, it's a beautiful color- all it's own."

Troy laughed, "Fine. Fine, what's your favorite singer?"

"I'm still deciding from Jordin Sparks to Lady Gaga. But I'm usually tilting my way towards Gaga when I'm feeling festive and on some occasions Sparks when I'm sad." Sharpay smiled.

"Gaga, really? I heard she's a man."

"Don't you dare mock Lady Gaga. She is going to be a legend." She hit his bicep playfully.

"Whatever you say."

"Who do you listen to anyways, Troy? Can't be any better than Gaga."

"Muse, Boys Likes Girls, Ne-Yo- I listen to whoever." He shrugged.

"Hmm, interesting." Sharpay nodded, contemplating his answer. "Favorite food?"

"Sushi."

"No way. I love sushi." Her eyes went huge.

"Really? I thought you would love those fish eggs- caviar is it?" Troy suggested- stopping at another stoplight.

Sharpay shook her head- "I'm in like with them but they're not exactly my favorite meal. That's Lexi who enjoys them. She'll even eat them as a snack as long as she has caviar she's satisfied." She giggled at the end, bringing Troy to once again look away from the road and towards her.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing, I just like your laugh."

Sharpay smiled. "Thanks, I liked your laugh too?" She said, laughing again causing him to laugh also.

--

Troy drove into the long driveway that was the Evans' estate. He parked in front of the home.

Sharpay looked at the mansion then at Troy- thinking. "Troy, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Troy smiled, "Sure." He got out of the car as Sharpay got out from her seat.

They walked into the home to find Mrs. Kensington waiting for them in the foyer with a tray of just baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Miss Sharpay- welcome home. I was just about to give these to your brother and sister. Would you like to sample them? I know how much you've been craving for these." The sweet old lady said. Mrs. Lina Kensington was the wife of Jenkins- their butler but part-time driver when Frankie is off driving their parents.

"Thanks, Lina. You remember Troy, right?" Lina turned to the brunette next to Sharpay.

"Of course I do. My, how you've grown. I'm Mrs. Kensington but please call me Lina."

"Hi, Lina. These cookies look amazing. You wouldn't mind-" He motioned to take one. Lina smiled charmingly- pushing the tray further towards the two teens.

"Of course not, why don't you two just take the tray upstairs yourselves and be sure to share. Miss Sharpay- you know how Mister Ryan is when he doesn't get his share of my cookies. He's like a little five year old boy when that happens." Lina shook her head jokingly before walking back towards the kitchen area.

"Let's go." Sharpay grabbed a cookie and walked towards the grand staircase in the middle. Troy followed, munching down on the warm cookie whilst carrying the tray.

--

Troy sighed at Sharpay. She insisted they run lines but then- they had forgotten their scripts at school. And Sharpay was too stubborn to call Kelsi.

"Why don't you just call Kelsi? That is the only way we are going to be able to rehearse." Troy said from his seat on the cream settee that sat across from Sharpay's enormous pink bed where she was sitting, her legs and her arms crossed.

"Maybe because I don't want to and you should've had your script with you."

Troy looked appalled, "How is this my fault? I wasn't the _only_ one who left their script."

Someone knocked on the door, Troy got up and opened it. "Troy? What are you doing in…my sister's room?"

Ryan's head appeared as Troy moved out of the way and sat back in his original spot.

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" She rubbed her temple.

Ryan patted his stomach and stared at the cookies, "I smelled these delicious monsters from my room."

"You're room is all the way across the hall." She countered.

"I have very good smelling senses, sue me." He took a cookie and swallowed- then another and another.

"Well, anyways. Why don't _you_ call her Troy? Hm," Sharpay asked, a newly plucked eyebrow rose from her face.

Troy shrugged uncomfortably, "I got in an argument with Gabriella today and I really doubt any of the girls will be willing to talk to me."

"You're such a girl."

"_You're _such a girl." Troy snapped back.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I am a _girl_, genius."

"Oh really? Because from my view you look extremely male to me." Troy chuckled, smirking.

"Oh, Bolton. You're really grilling my nerves."

"Really? I hardly noticed."

"Strike two."

"More like strike 79,700." Troy smiled bigger.

"Bolton…"

Troy looked at her innocently, "Are we fighting?"

Sharpay breathed in and out through her nose and calmed down slightly- and by slightly just a half percent of her was calmed. "No, we're having a _creative _discussion."

Ryan rolled his eyes and continued chowing down on the cookies as Troy laughed, "Because it seems like we're fighting."

"No, Bol-_Troy_. We are **not** fighting. We are having a **creative discussion**." Sharpay said as she stared Troy down. Troy got up from his seat and slowly walked towards her.

"Fighting."

Sharpay arose from her seating position and walked towards him too. "Creative discussion."

"Fighting."

"_Creative discussion_.."

"_Fighting_."

"Enough." Ryan said as he eyed the two- who were already just centimeters apart from each other. Ryan set his cookies down and dusted his mouth off- the crumbs falling onto Sharpay's extremely white cashmere carpet; she didn't even notice a bit.

"I can not believe you guys are having a fight about if you're having a fight." They all turned to see Lexington at the doorway rolling her eyes. "Can you guys get anymore immature."

She scoffed and turned to go to her bedroom. Sharpay rolled her eyes and was the first to walk away.

Troy smiled and looked towards Sharpay. "Now I see how you guys are related."

He was expecting her to say 'shut up' or 'whatever' but no response whatsoever came hurling towards him, he turned to Ryan who had shrugged before departing with the rest of the cookie tray in his hands.

"Sharpay?" Sharpay turned to him and smiled.

"That was good practice, eh?"

Troy looked at her confused, "Whaat?"

"Don't be stupid, Troy. I'm co-president of the Drama club. I have all the scripts and plenty of copies of them. I was just testing our abilities of how intense we can get. And it proved you know how to just improvise and keep a good intense stare." Sharpay laughed and went to a door across the hall, Troy following her- still half-confused.

"Okay, so all that arguing was a test?"

Sharpay nodded as they entered the room. It was more of an office- one side pink- another purple and another blue. It must've been the siblings' office. "Here," Sharpay handed him a new script- crisp white papers and no coffee stains across the pages. "A new copy."

Troy thumbed the pages checking each page just in case it was a trick. He would never be able to estimate the Evans siblings, _ever_. He nodded and smiled, "Cool."

Sharpay smiled back, "Cool." Looking away, she tucked a blonde hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. She was just about to open her mouth once again when Lina walked in- her hands on her hips.

"Ahem, you two- out. Out, out. It is dinner time. I have already gathered your siblings and have your parents on the screen." She smiled and walked out.

Sharpay giggled and clapped her hands twice, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Troy looked at her weirdly, "What does she mean by 'screen'?"

"Silly, you've never talked to your parents through a television before?" Sharpay asked, taking Troy's arm and leading him down the hallway towards the grand staircase.

"If you haven't noticed, my parents aren't like your parents." Sharpay nodded, frowning a little.

"Sorry, I forgot. Really, I thought you would-"

"Love birds, hurry the hell up. I want to eat."

"Didn't you just eat those damn cookies?" Lexington's voice popped into the conversation, smacking her brother's head at his rudeness.

"So? I'm starving. You know how I get with my stomach, it just overpowers me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes as Troy gave a confused laugh. "You'll get used to it. This happens _almost_ everyday."

Lexington chuckled, "Meaning- it happens **every**-**single**-**day**."

Troy arched a amused eyebrow at the youngest Evans sibling before walking towards the dining room, Sharpay still holding onto his arm, and Ryan's stomach still grumbling.

**REVIEW //**

**disclaim**: **no** black ears. **no** red shorts. **no** yellow shoes. Nor do I own the suite life episode where the script of Troy and Sharpay's fight came from.


End file.
